Life and Death
by Shadow Veli
Summary: All those times, they weren't sure they were going to make it. All those times, they ended up pulling through and surviving together. They were together through everything. But what if they failed? One-shots based on scenes from the anime.
1. Episode 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Episode 8 - Medusa The Witch – The One Who Possesses A Great Soul Evil?

"Soul!"

Maka yelled as her partner fell to the floor. Blood spurted from the wound, splashing onto the cause of the cut. The pink-haired meister stood, his weapon pointed at a downward angle, the black blade coated with red. The screaming ceased, and the mouth gave a smile. Maka recalled the words the boy had said.

_Didn't you hear what I said? The doors only open inwards._

The way his eyes were moving around, it was like he was analyzing everything yet seeing nothing at the same time. And who was he talking to? He said something about not knowing how to deal with girls. The next second, after a pause long enough for someone to reply, though no one did, he said he didn't know he could kill Maka. Was he talking to someone outside of this room? And how come his blood was a weapon? Maka glanced out a few cuts she had herself. They were made by him hardening his blood into a spike. Could he really do that? Or was there someone else outside of this place, controlling what was happening?

The doors behind her wouldn't budge, not matter how many times she hit them. How was she going to get out? It would be too dangerous to try and open the door, because that would mean turning her back toward the enemy.

Oh why did she have to open the door? She could've just left it alone, and they wouldn't be in this position. Soul's life wouldn't be in danger. He wouldn't be dying right now. Everything could've been all right.

_No, don't think like that. _Maka thought to herself. _You're a student of the DWMA, it's your duty to take care of these kinds of things, no matter the cost. You can pull through this, and so will Soul._

The sword stayed silent, it didn't need to scream anymore. Maka was defenseless, her weapon laying on the ground, slowly bleeding to death. There was nothing she could do. All it would take would be another swing and it would be all over. Maka would be cut down, and Soul would be left to slowly die, or the boy would finish him off. So why was he waiting? Could he be giving her an opportunity to run?

She shook her head. _No, I can't run. I have to finish this or die. I will not abandon Soul._

Maka curled her fists and prepared for her death. The boy lifted his sword, getting ready to bring it down. Just as Maka saw the blade start to move, another blade came through the door and pierced the boy's stomach. She sighed and her head hung, too tired to hold itself up. It was then she noticed something. Though she hadn't felt it, the blade had also gone through her chest. Maka screamed as sudden pain shot through her body. The blade retracted, and her father burst through the door next to her. She saw him gasp in surprise in horror as her blood joined the floor to mix with Soul's, and she fell down on top of him. Soul's body felt cold, and she knew he'd already died. She knew he would die since that first strike, but she refused to acknowledge it. She refused to acknowledge that since Soul would die, she would also did. She had lied to herself from the beginning. This was a battle they couldn't have won, and they didn't.

"Maka!" Spirit rushed over to her. The loss of blood was making her dizzy, and she saw two of him. Her father, the man she'd hated since she was little because of his womanizing, had killed her. It was his blade that had dealt the fatal blow. She had recognized the dark black color of it, which was a little different than the boy with the weapon blood. Stein was still standing outside, his face full of shock. This was definitely not a wound he would be able to fix, Maka knew. She would die here, killed by her own father, even if it was by mistake.

The boy had been thrown back into the church, and was now watching the scene before him. The blood had now come back out of his back and was pestering him to kill them all. But he argued back he didn't know how to deal with this. Maka smiled inwardly at that. Even if he did kill her in a sense, he actually didn't seem all that evil. It was more like he was being forced to act this way. Spirit was hugging her, telling her not to leave him. Maka knew he loved her, and he didn't mean for kill her, and for that she wasn't mad at her papa.

And Soul. Soul was dead, dead for a while now. She knew that. She accepted it now. Soon, she would join him in death, wherever that may be. Maka looked at the blood on the floor. Hers mixed with Soul's. Weapon and meister, together until the very end.

_At least if I die... I die with Soul by my side... and I die... fighting for the DWMA..._

The back of Soul's head was the last thing she saw as her last breath came out and her vision turned to black. It was over.

She had lost the battle, and she paid for it with her life. She just hoped that someone would be able to stop the boy. Maybe, they'd even be able to save him from whatever torture he was enduring, if he was.

**(A/N) I will be doing more on this series. If you have a specific time you would like to see written, please **_**private message **_**me with your request. Do not leave it in a review. You can say when they die, how they die, who kills them, and details after the death. I will handle the rest of the details. If you want, I can even write it from a specific POV. These will not be written in any particular order.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Episode 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Episode 28 - The Sword God Rises – Does It Have A Sweet Or Salty Taste?

"Shadow Star!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mifune's arms moved at lightning speed, deflecting all the strikes the shadow sent at him. "Is this all you have, Enchanted Sword?" Black Star heard him mutter. In a single move, he parried and burst through, freeing himself from the attacks. Black Star gasped, and heard Tsubaki do the same.

"He broke through!" She exclaimed. Mifune let his sword fall to the ground, cutting a leaf in half perfectly. _He shouldn't have been able to break through! _Black Star thought to himself. _I will surpass God, no one can defeat me. I will win._

"Infinite Sword Style..." He turned his sword upward, then lifted it up and charged.

"Plus one sword!"

He swung, and Black Star blocked the attack. He noticed Mifune reach out and grabbed the nearest sword. Then he swung and hit lower on Black Star's waist. Black Star gasped in pain.

"Two swords!"

Mifune flitted around, positioning more swords around him.

"Three swords!"

"Four swords!"

"Five swords!"

"Six swords!"

"Seven swords!"

"Eight swords!"

"Nine swords!"

"Ten swords!"

"Eleven swords!"

Mifune charged at Black Star, and set the final sword into place. Black Star was completely surrounded. _What the hell is he doing? He's not going to get anywhere if he's not cutting me. Not that he could, anyway. I'm too big of a star for him._

"Twelve swords!"

He was behind Black Star now, and grabbed another sword. Mifune drew it out of the ground.

"Multiplication!"

Mifune started hitting the swords around Black Star. _It's not even doing any damage. It seems like he's holding back. If he's going easy on me I'm going to kill him! _Each sword took on a white glow when it was hit. "He's hitting the surrounding swords?" Black Star heard Tsubaki say. But he was listening to what Mifune said next.

"Twenty-four swords!"

_What? There aren't twenty-four swords. His counting must be screwed up because he's in my presence. _Even with the swords around him, Black Star was confident it wasn't going to do anything to him, since he was too big for Mifune. Before he had time to think anything else, the swords grew brighter, blinding him for a moment.

When he next saw, the swords were flying back to their original place in the ground. His breath caught in his throat as blood spurted from all the cuts around his body. They weren't deep, but there were enough of them. The blood was barely visible, but Black Star felt the damage done. "Black Star!" Tsubaki called. She reverted back to her human form and bent over him.

Mifune's back was facing the weapon and meister. "That should be enough. His wounds aren't deep. Tsubaki was it? Take the boy away at once." _I'm not giving up.. I can still defeat him. As long as I'm alive, I still haven't lost. A God like me can't lose to someone like him._

"Why is a samurai as great as you helping a witch?" Tsubaki questioned him. But Black Star got up before he could reply, his hands holding him up from falling back to the ground.

"Damn it... You held back again..." He could barely get out the words. The damage seemed more internal than external. He coughed up a little blood, and Tsubaki immediately turned back to him.

"Black Star! Are you alright?" She put her hand on his back and leaned down, trying to look at his face.

Mifune advanced toward them. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to live. You'll just endanger Angela again. Usually I don't kill kids, but you insist you're not. Even though this'll give me nightmares for weeks afterward, I have to. I gave you a chance and you ignored it. Now you're kneeling there, unable to move. You've been defeated, now it's time to die. Goodbye, Black Star, Tsubaki." He used their names when talking to them. "This will be the last battle you fight, and you won't walk away from it alive." Tsubaki had managed to help Black Star stand by this time, but he still couldn't walk. The pair stood defenseless.

The sword went higher, higher, it's blade glinting in the sun, which was laughing like it usually did. An ironic time to be laughing, when Black Star was about to die. _I can't let him kill me. I need to dodge this. If I don't, Tsubaki and I'll die._

A faint gunshot was heard in the distance, followed by blood spurting. Everyone looked to the source, Mifune pausing in his attack. Misquito's left arm, along with a good portion of his body, was gone. Angela stood to the side, terrified. The next shot came, this time aiming for Mifune. But the samurai wasn't there. _Damn it, where did he go? He couldn't have run away, he would've taken that little brat with him. _Black Star looked around for the man. He couldn't find him anywhere.

That is, until something burst out of his chest. Black Star looked down at the sudden pain. A sword, one of Mifune's. The impact seemed a little slowed for him, meaning it had gone through something else before getting to him. Black Star turned around, and saw Tsubaki behind him, the same look of shock and pain on her face that was also on his. Looking between them, he saw the sword was angled to pierce both of them, meister and weapon.

Right through the heart.

_No... I can't lose... I can't die... I will surpass God..._

The sword was pulled out, and Black Star fell to the ground. His body was numb, but he felt Tsubaki fall on top of him. Mifune stood there, his blade covered with blood. His blood. Tsubaki's blood.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing Black Star heard.

_I'm dying... I guess I won't... Be able to... Surpass God... After all..._

**(A/N) I'm not sure what inspired me to write this fan fiction, in case anyone was wondering. I guess I just thought of it when I realized anime characters could lose like a gallon of blood and still get up and fight, and win. I also want to say something else about the requests. I'm saving the battle with the Kishin for my very last chapter, so I won't take requests for that.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Episode 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Episode 45 – Anti-Magic Wavelength – Fierce Attack, The Anger-Filled Genie Hunter?

"I have to try. If I don't, there's no chance of saving Stein from the madness." Marie said, a determined look on her face. Her arm, transformed into a hammer, was set in a defensive position, along with her stance. He stood in front of her, a mad smile on his face. The insanity had finally taken over him. _I didn't understand at first, but now I know. _Marie waited patiently for Stein to make the first move. He did, and swung his left hand. Instead of blocking it, Marie dodged out the way, avoiding contact with his hand, which he would send his wavelength through as soon as it touched her. She couldn't swing, because he was always on guard. _Chrona put that snake in me, one that increased the insanity in Stein, despite my healing wavelength. And all this time, I hung out with him more, even though it was making the problem worse. Now Stein has been overcome by the madness._

_But he can be saved, I know he can. _"Ms. Marie, are you sure that's a good idea? You could get seriously injured." Maka had a worried expression. "Stein's not himself right now, so he won't hesitate to hurt or even kill you. Do you want me or Chrona to help?" _Maka is such a good student. She came all the way here and saved our lives. But this battle is between Stein and I. There's nothing she or Chrona can to do help._

Marie shook her head. "No, you two focus on Medusa, we need to bring her down. I'll handle Stein, don't worry about me. I'm a Death Scythe after all." She smiled at the meister while still dodging attacks from the mad professor. Maka nodded, and turned to Chrona, who tightened the grip on his sword. They both turned toward Medusa, who want standing on a platform above them. She smiled. A smile that showed the evil of Medusa, but not of the girl whose body she was possessing. Marie felt so bad for the little girl's parents. They must be so worried about her. _Lord Death hasn't explained to them what has happened yet. He didn't want them to know. But I think that makes it worse. If it was my kid, I'd like to at least know what's happening to her. But we will save her. At most, she'll get a few bruises. We just need a way to force Medusa out. Maka's Genie Hunter should work. Since it vanquishes evil, it will repel Medusa while not harming the innocent. This will make her leave the body, and we can defeat her then. After that we'll take the girl to safety. But right now, I need to focus on saving Stein. _Marie jumped back, and Stein followed her. This way, all of them would have room to fight their opponent, without the battles going on in the same place. He grinned, and Marie started to come up with a plan in her head.

_First I'll need to distract Stein, then I'll have an opening. It'll be for a split second, so I'll have to time it perfectly for it to work. Then, I'll use my healing wavelength on him. Since his soul easily matches with others, it'll be no problem from there. _She swung her arm, the one transformed. Since she was a Death Scythe, she was able to manipulate her form a little, so she could attack as if she were holding a weapon herself, instead of her being the weapon. Stein turned his attention towards it, getting ready to block the attack and send a blast of his wavelength. He was watching her out of corner of his eye while doing so. But the second his hand connected his payed all his attention to the hammer. She used this opportunity and put her left hand on his chest.

"Healing Wavelength..."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Marie looked around. She was in a room without any walls or floor. She was standing on something solid, but still nothing. The color was red, which faded to a black at the top. There was a since wooden table, with a radio on top of it. Stein was next to it, kneeling down and holding his head. _Is this really Stein's soul?_"It won't stop... Is breaking it really the only way to stop this noise? Is it impossible to fix now?" Marie was facing his back, and he wasn't talking to her, but she heard him._

"_There's no need to fix it. It's not even broken. You're you." There was a few seconds pause. Those few seconds felt like an eternity. Marie wasn't sure it was going to work. He was far into the madness, and she probably still had the snake inside her. That could interfere with what she was trying to do, which was cure the madness inside Stein. Not increase it. But eventually Stein slowly removed the hands from his head, and lifted it. He didn't turn to look at her, instead he kept staring into the empty space in front of him_

_He started talking to himself. "The noise is gone..." Marie took a step forward, and held out her hand. She thought she heard a small gasp, but kept moving forward. "No..." She stopped. "The noise. It's returning again. Stop coming forward, you're making it come back. Don't come any closer, just leave me alone. I'll just break the thing, then it'll be alright. Then the noise can't come back" He got up, and headed toward the clock. Now Marie was stepping back. _What's he doing? He shouldn't be doing this. This 'noise' that he's talking about- it should have stopped with my healing wavelength. He should be fine now. _Stein kept taking steps, getting closer to the radio with each step. When he reached the table, he brought his hand back, closing it into a fist. Stein started to bring it down, and Marie called out for him to stop. He didn't, and his fist kept going._

_It hit the clock. Pieces shattered everywhere, and Marie was forced out of his soul._

"_The noise is gone now. Permanently."_

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Marie stumbled back and fell down. Chrona stopped and turned back, which was a mistake. A Vector Arrow appeared, and stabbed him in the gut. Another pierced his throat. He took a few steps backward, and a last Vector Arrow came and knocked him off the side. Chrona fell, down into the blackness, where he would go somewhere. Where exactly, Marie didn't know. He could fall infinitely, a skeleton falling for eternity. And if there was a bottom, it would be the same, except without the falling. Either way, he was going to die. "Chrona!" Maka turned and ran to the edge of the platform, looking frantically for the meister who'd just disappeared out of sight into the black. "Chrona!" She called his name again and again. But no answer came, and none would. Marie wanted to go help Maka, but Stein was looming over her, the insane grin still on his face. "Damn it Chrona answer me!" Maka was getting nowhere, but she still called. Medusa was just standing there, her face matching Stein's.

"He won't answer. He's dead." _Chrona's dead. Maka might die soon too. My healing wavelength failed. We failed this. How did we fail? It had to be the snake. When we first figured out, and Lord Death removed it, he said it might not have worked, and it would still be inside me. I guess it was after all._ Medusa jumped down and landed beside Maka. But the meister did nothing. She just stood here, trembling with fear.

Soul's eye moved. "Maka, get your head together. We can deal with this later. Right now we need to focus on Medusa." She ignored him. "Maka! Are you listening to me? Snap out of it!" Tears dripped on the ground. Maka was silently crying, tears spilling down her face in an endless torrent. Soul stopped talking and listening, since she was whispering something Marie couldn't hear. Medusa obviously heard, and grinned.

"Of course you can't. You're right when you said there's no reason to fight me. I win this. Soon the Kishin will defeat everyone, including my sister Arachne. He'll be glad I revived him, and I'll be able to live. You've lost, you're defeated. Now, would you like me to kill you swiftly and painless? Or do you want to suffer a bit more? I'm sure Stein would like to have someone to experiment on." Maka stood up.

"I never said I wasn't going to just let you win."

Medusa frowned. "Well that's no fun. Anyways, you can't hurt me. You wouldn't want to hurt Rachel now would you? But even so, I guess I'll just have to kill you now. Vector Plate." A black arrow appeared under Maka, and it vaulted her in the direction it was facing. Medusa had placed it so it faced a wall, and Maka slammed into it. Blood flew out of her mouth, and she dropped Soul. He clanged against the wall a few times before reverting to his human form. He called something, but no one heard him and he also was swallowed by the darkness. "Vector Arrow," It shot towards Maka and impaled her, pinning her to the wall. "Too bad. You could've become a great ally." It retracted. Maka fell, her face blank. She plummeted down, and Marie didn't even get to see her disappear. Stein had picked up her, and was grinning at her sadistically.

"Now you," Medusa went on. "I had Chrona plant that snake in you for reasons. I only told you two of them. The first two, to listen on your conversations and increase the insanity inside Stein. But the third reason, to study you. I've figured out how to switch your healing wavelength. I can change it into a wavelength that reverses healing, so it increases the madness in someone. So I'll keep you alive, and you'll help me." Stein hit Marie on the head, and she fell unconscious.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Marie woke up, lying on a cold, metal table. She tried to lift her arm, but it didn't work. It still hadn't weakened over the past few months. No matter how hard she tried. Stein's sealing wavelength just wouldn't lift. _It'll be time soon. I'll have to deal with more pain. This could happen forever, because they won't be able to get what they're trying to achieve._ The door opened, and Stein walked into the room. He stood over her, a scalpel in his hand, the other filled with his wavelength. "Now, shall we being the experiment?"

_They won't be able to copy my wavelength. These experiments will just keep going on forever. The Kishin won, Lord Death is dead, and so is everyone else. We lost. The world is in chaos, and it's all my fault. If I'd just saved Stein, Medusa would be dead. Maka, Soul, and Chrona would all be alive. Stein would be okay. The Kishin would've been defeated._

_We failed the world._

**(A/N) I didn't keep the fight scene close to the one in the anime. I needed to change it to fit the story, but the concept is the same. Well, except for that fact everyone died. I might have another up within a day or so, depending if I can find a good scene to mess up. I still haven't gotten any requests, probably because you guys hate me for killing off all the characters.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Episode 20 and 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Episode 20 - The Black Blood Resonance Battle!

and

Episode 21 - May My Soul Reach You – A Dry Heart Inside Unbearable Isolation?

"Are you seriously thinking of using the black blood to get the same madness Chrona has?"

Soul didn't notice it, but the little ogre in the corner grinned, his mouth almost splitting his face in half. But he figured that the little piece of shit was doing it anyway.

"I knew you'd be mad. I felt it when I used the witch hunter on him. I almost felt like I could grasp something, maybe if I gain power that was equal to the Demon Sword's... I might be able to sense something about Chrona's wavelength..." Maka trailed off there.

Soul protested. "It's too dangerous to do something like that recklessly! You might be insane forever, you know." Maka looked down.

"Yeah. Sorry, but I'm sure about that." She pulled her head back up at the last few words. "But it's worth trying, right?"

Soul sighed, taking a moment to think things over. If they failed, they might never be sane again. They would be lost in the madness, and wouldn't be able to defeat the Demon Sword. "Alright, fine, do whatever you want to. No matter how far you go, I will pull you back, as your weapon." Soul was going to regret this. _I hope Maka knows what she's doing. _"Ow!" He felt a sharp pain in his foot as Maka's heel drove into it.

"Sorry..." She didn't remove her foot. "Maybe you should lead from now on..."

Soul grunted in pain. "Yeah, I'll do that..."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Chrona swung Ragnarok towards Maka, but she lifted her arm, stopped the attack. Soul saw surprise and worry on Chrona's face. In the span of a few seconds, Maka had taken Soul and used him to throw Chrona into the high wall opposite them. She then stuck his blade into the ground, and stood on the handle, gripping it with one hand while covering her mouth with the other.

She was giggling wildly, and Soul could tell it was from the madness.

"Oh, he flew!"

_I'm being pulled into the madness, too! Maka, I won't let go of you, I swear!_

"Fool, I'm the one who's leading now." The little ogre had his fingers in his mouth. Soul couldn't tell how long he'd be able to last.

Maka was wobbling and giggling, acting almost as if she were drunk. Soul was struggling against the madness while attempting to watch what was happening. It was hard, like trying to stay off the ground with nothing to support you. He could feel his strength weakening every second.

"Go." Maka's eyes, filled with insanity, widened drastically, and she started swinging Soul around wildly. A grin stretched across her face.

Soul was slammed against the ground. "It's funny somehow!" Chrona was watching this all with a nervous expression on his face. His left hand was gripped around his arm, which was letting his sword rest on the ground.

"What? I don't like this, you're all wobbly and giggly... I don't know how to deal with this..." Maka slammed Soul against his back. "Stop! I don't like wobbly giggles!" He stabbed the sword into Maka's left shoulder, but she just grinned.

Laughing, she pulled it out. "Too bad, I like 'em." Maka pulled the sword, and in turn, Chrona, then kicked out, sending him into the wall. With a somewhat more serious face, she put the hand to the wound for a few seconds, before pulling it away. Soul saw her hand covered in black blood. She laughed again. "It's black!"

_What's up with this fight?_ Soul thought, still struggling, but clearly seeing what happened next.

Maka grabbed the top of Chrona's head, pulling it back. "Do something to me! Something more intense!" She drove his head forward, grinding it into the pillar before smashing it on the ground. She then proceeded to stomp on his back, laughing, before pulling away. Chrona took this opportunity to slice upward at Maka. It caught her underneath both arms, and her grin widened even more, the same with her eyes.

_This is madness?_

The little ogre answered his question. "She doesn't feel fear, it keeps her from it. Either one's soul has nothing to do with this fight." While he explained, Chrona and Maka continued to fight, weapons clashing against each other. Maka titled her head to the side.

"Do more, don't you have anything else? Like twisting or or gouging out? Or tearing this off?" Maka stuck her tongue out at Chrona, grabbing it with her hand and pulling it farther out.

_What are you doing Maka? Hurry up and do what you need to. _It was getting harder and harder to keep from the madness, and he stopped paying attention at his point. It was up to his shoulders now, and rising at a steady speed. With some effort, he manage to clamber out some, gaining him precious minutes.

But it rose again, faster, since he was weaker than he had been a few seconds ago. It crawled up his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Not that it mattered, he couldn't move in the thick darkness of insanity. After a few minutes, it covered his whole neck, and started creeping up his face.

_This is not cool. I, I can't keep going like this._

The madness covered his eyes, preventing him from seeing. Blackness surrounded him, and only his ash-white hair wasn't sucked into the madness, but it would be soon.

_**Okay, I'm ready. Pull me back from the madness, quickly!**_

**I can't. I'm almost swallowed by the madness. You took too long, I can't do anything now.**

_**What? We couldn't have failed... How?**_

Soul didn't have time to respond, the insanity swallowed him up, and he was trapped in a world of nothingness.

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait. I took a while to find a scene to mess up, since about half of the time it's one long battle over the span of many episodes. I haven't gotten any requests yet, but I'm still open for them. Also,**

_Soul thinking_

_**Maka communicating to Soul**_

**Soul communicating to Maka**

**Just to clear that up, in case you didn't understand.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Episode 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Episode 3 - The Perfect Boy – Death the Kid's Magnificent Mission?

"Kid this isn't the time to be messing around! Get your head in gear and attack the thing!"

"I... I can't..." Kid coughed up blood as the pistol that was Liz shook with anger. Patti, who was usually so talkative, was silent, sensing that something was wrong.

"Who gives a damn whether it's symmetrical or not? There are plenty of symmetrical things in this world one less isn't going to matter! Just destroy it so we can go home!" Patti had never seen her big sister more angry before, not even when she got impatient with people on the streets of Brooklyn. It scared her a little bit. "Look, we're going to _die_ if you don't do something. So-"

"It doesn't matter," Kid cut her off. "I'm asymmetrical garbage. I deserve to die by the hand of this perfect being." Patti opened her mouth to say something, when Liz started talking again.

"It's just two little lines! That doesn't make you garbage!" To anyone else, it would look like Liz was ready to kill him, but Patti could hear the desperation behind her voice. She was sincerely worried about Kid.

The Pharaoh's wrappings came and knocked Patti out of Kid's hand. She skidded across the floor, stopping at the foot of the sarcophagus. She felt something pick her up, and panicked, trying to transform. She couldn't, she was being held by the Pharaoh. His bandages stopped her from transforming. There was pressure on her trigger, and she screamed out.

"Kid! Big sis!"

Kid's head snapped up, and Liz took this opportunity. "Kid, it's only holding a gun in one hand. It's asymmetrical now, isn't it?"

_Please don't shoot, please don't shoot-_

Patti's mental pleading was cut off when the Pharaoh pulled the trigger. Kid reacted fast enough to jump out of the way, and started shooting. "Try not to hit Patti!" Liz yelled at him when a bullet almost hit Patti.

"I'm trying not to," Kid replied hastily. He dodged bullets, slowly making his way to where Patti was held. He shot a hammer made of bandages, and that gave him enough time to sprint to Patti and start untying the wrappings around her. Forgetting for a fatal moment the angry Pharaoh trying to kill him.

Blood was splattered as Kid's neck was pierced. Liz and Patti were thrown across the floor, slamming into the wall and transforming back as they hit the floor. Bandages were tied around their wrists and ankles, and they couldn't get to Kid.

"Kid!" They screamed in unison as Kid fell to the floor, a pool of blood forming around him.

After a few minutes of struggling, the Patti and Liz were let go. They ran toward Kid, stopping when they reached him. Liz reached out and touched his hand. "Cold," _What? But that means... _Patti's thoughts trailed off when tears started pouring down her cheeks.

She grabbed onto Liz's shirt and started sobbing into it. She clung even tighter when Liz wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in Patti's hair. Wrappings fell limp around them, the witch's power that the Pharaoh was using having been exhausted for now.

"W-we," Liz sniffed. "should pr-probably get Kid-d out of her-here." Patti nodded, and together they lifted Kid's stiff corpse and carried him out of the pyramid.

**(A/N) This was actually a request from DeaththeKidKat. I apologize for posting it later than I'd said, but I was a little more busy than I'd expected. I hadn't intended to use the prologues, but it's kinda hard to find a good fight scene between Kid and someone else where it's plausible that he would lose.**

**Ja ne!**

**Another note before I end this chapter. Copy and paste this petition to your stories, and add your name to the list.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Petition<strong>

This is one of many petitions. Add your name to this and any others you find. Add your name to this big petition (www. change (dot) org/petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#). The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you, but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, or if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

ALERT YOUR READERS AND YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS! PM AND REVIEW THE ADMINISTRATORS UNTIL THEY LISTEN!

If you get worried add your story here (www . adultfanfiction . net) before they get deleted. Go here to add your name to yet another petition. www. change (dot) org/petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net (smaller link: chn. ge/Kb65yB)

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Crystal Weaver

LD 1449

Aura Depths

Durphey21

Pen-Woman

Wild Rhov

Watashi-wa-inori-tsuzukeru

Shadow Veli


End file.
